


On His Way Home

by J_Ackles



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Ackles/pseuds/J_Ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was just walking home when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Way Home

** On His Way Home **

Naruto had been walking home when it happened. At first he could just sense the small amount of chakra following him home, but, for some stupid reason or another he ignored it, which was so unlike him, because he'd usually face it head on, but this time he didn't.

He gasped when he felt something hard him in the head making him black out as he fell towards the floor, and pulled into the nearest empty alley.

-skip-

“Are you sure he's down? I don't want to go and get attacked by demon scum, and then get attacked by the Hokage. I've seen her in action. I don't think I'd be able to survive,” said the voice of a man permeating the darkness blanketing them in the alley.

“Don't worry. I made sure to hit him hard. My girlfriends a nurse so I know how hard to hit a person to knock them out, but I don't know if I put too much force. What if he gets brain damage?” asked another voice.

“I think he'd deserve it, but let us talk about giving him brain damage another day, and get back to why we're here at the moment.”

“And why are you here at this moment?” asked a new voice deeper than all of theirs that froze them in their places.

“Who is that?” asked one of the men in the alley surveying their dark surroundings for any shadows that stood out, but finding none.

“Just answer the question, or do you want to die? You can choose, or I'll choose for you, and mind you, I haven't eaten in a while, and right now I'll eat anything even your pathetic selves,” the voice spoke hearing the sound of someone's bowels moving and the staining of pants ensue.

He smiled.

“I guess the silence means that you want me to choose for you?”

“No! Please don't. I'll talk,” said one of the voices that had begun to cry. “We were going to attack the Kyubi's container. We're sorry!”

“You were going to attack me?” the voice asked.

The men in the alley paused as they saw the silver moon aim its gaze towards the body on the floor, well, it had been on the floor. Now it was standing, and looked anything but human.

The Kyubi ran a hand through his hair taking out any non-existent knots.

“Kami, it has been a while; hasn't it? Good to see you again, though I must say you guys are pathetic. Your ancestors would be ashamed if they could see you now,” the Kyubi told them as he dusted that blasted orange colored jumpsuit. He really hated that color.

“Don't kill us! Please!!” begged the men not wasting any time getting on their knees to beg for their life.

Kyubi looked at them, and smirked. His stomach growled loudly enough for all of them to hear.

“You guys can relax your eyes. I'm not going to eat you. Count your blessings that Naruto is gaining consciousness, okay? And if I wake up surrounded by your village, because you're all stupid douche bags who think that this pathetic little human is me, the awesome and powerful Kyubi, I will eat your kids in front of your ugly faces. So shut up, and leave me alone.”

Kyubi closed his eyes leaving the men paralyzed in their positions as they watched the transition from Kyubi to Naruto that was taking place in front of them.

-skip-

Naruto opened his eyes to survey his surroundings while rubbing the back of his head that was aching horribly, and then his eyes saw the three village men on their knees before him.

“Excuse me?” he asked hesitantly.

He was stunned even more when they shot up to their feet, and began helping him to his apartment.

When they reached his door they stopped, and let him down gently opening the door and taking in the sight that was his pitiful apartment.

They came out scolding him lightly for not telling them the state his apartment was in, though Naruto believed they should have known seeing as one of the men was the man to condemn the building.

They then picked him up again, while one of them came out carrying all his stuff leaving Naruto to wonder what the hell was going on.

They stopped at an empty home that Naruto just gaped at. Were they going to murder him in there?

Before he could struggle they let him down and pulled him inside.

“This is your new house. I own it so don't worry about anything.”

He looked at them and noticed that they looked terrified of him.

“Thank you,” he whispered expecting a reaction.

“No, thank you. We'll be back later with groceries, and lots of ramen. Yum!”

When the door closed Naruto scanned the place quickly expecting a trap when he heard Kyubi.

_Relax, and accept their generosity._

**_Why are they being nice?_ **

_People can't change?_

**_Yeah-_ **

_So just shut up you ungrateful bastard._

Naruto was stunned. Not at the fact that Kyubi had snapped at him. No, he was used to that by now. It was the fact that the villagers, well, three of the of the villagers, were being nice to him.

He decided not to think too much on it when he began to get a headache, and sat on the bed that was in the bedroom to take a little nap while he waited for the food to arrive. He'd forget his clothes until later.

-skip-

When the villagers returned it was to a silent home.

“Why are we doing this for the demon kid anyways?” one of them asked unhappily.

“You don't have to be here, but I know for one thing that I want all my kids to grow old, or at least die in battle. It would be horrible if they died because their dad was being a-” one of the man began before he was interrupted by a voice that killed all the actions that they were about to take.

“A douche.”

“Kyubi-sama!” the first villager to regain his senses yelled out putting the bag down to bow down joined soon by the other men with him.

“Get up! I see what you've been doing, and I must say I like it. Keep this up, and when an asshole villager does make me lose it your kids just might be saved,” Kyubi said smiling. “Just remember keep the kid happy, and I stay happy. Or some semblance of it. Okay?”

When the villagers nodded he went back into the room. It wasn't even, because he cared about the kid, a lot. He was only doing this because he was really getting pissed off when Naruto allowed the villagers to beat him up when all he wanted to do was hurt them. Eh, if he couldn't do that he'd make them his bitch.

-skip-

Naruto woke up to a muffin basket taking up his vision, and next to it was a fruit basket.

What was creepier is that there was a little card. Written on it was:

_Dear Naruto,_

_We, the villagers, just want to say you're appreciated. And keep up with the good job._

_Village._

Creepy, Naruto thought pinching his arm repeatedly as he ignored the laugh Kyubi was letting loose.

 


End file.
